


ненавидит

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Соллукс ненавидит этого ублюдка ещё сильнее, клянётся, что убьёт ещё раз, если встретит»
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 1





	ненавидит

Эридан чувствует силу белой науки, текущую сквозь его тело, собирающуюся в его ладонях, искрящуюся на кончиках пальцев и концентрирующуюся в волшебной палочке, алзимизированной для него Канайей.  
Спасибо, Кан.  
Эридан скалит зубы, и его оскал превращается в торжествующую улыбку, когда его вечный противник — ненавистный, омерзительный низшекровка, ехидный умничающий ублюдок — отлетает к стене, потеряв сознание. Эридан торжествующе оборачивается к Фефери — ровно в тот миг, когда та с яростным воплем налетает на него с трезубцем наперевес, явно намереваясь убить.  
На намерение убить Эридан отвечает убийством.  
Он не мелкая трепетная личинка, сомневающаяся в том, стоит ли лишать другого жизни. Эридан делает это без колебаний. Он любил Фефери, до сих пор частично любит, но Феф сама выбрала свою участь.  
Луч из палочки Эридана пронзает её насквозь, сжигая жизненно важные органы, отбрасывая назад. Эридан подходит к ней и наклоняется, разглядывая, перебирая пальцами быстро намокающие длинные пряди своей принцессы. До свидания, Феф, теперь ты — лишь истекающая кровью фуксиевая кукла, какой и была всегда.  
Эридан в ярости.  
Соллукс, валяющийся у стены, слабо стонет, и Эридан вскидывает голову, зло щурясь.  
Как же он его ненавидит.  
Ярко ненавидит.

Соллукс приходит в себя от ударов по щекам, неразборчиво шипит что-то и щурится, но не может различить ничего перед собой. Зато чувствует запах крови. Слышит знакомое яростное дыхание с особенным тонким присвистом, который есть только у морских троллей. Ощущает болезненные следы от перстней, которыми его приложили по лицу.  
— Рыбный придурок, — бормочет он. — Что происходит?  
Соллукс начинает понимать, что всё ещё ничего не видит, и это его нервирует.  
Он абсолютно беспомощен перед своим злейшим врагом, которого слишком долго недооценивал.

Эридан садится на колени напротив Соллукса, берёт его лицо в свои ладони и крепко сжимает, царапая когтями скулы и шею.  
— Ты... испортил-л м-мне всё...  
— Ты сам себе всё испортил, рыба-дебил, — хмыкает Соллукс, морщась от боли в затылке. — Жалкий мерзкий нытик с манией заполнить свои квадранты, да вот только тебе не даёт никто.  
Эридан вспыхивает и с гневным шипением впивается в губы Соллукса, кусая и вгрызаясь до крови. Тот пытается оттолкнуть, кусает в ответ, но вырваться не может. Эридан пинает его в пах, чтобы тот успокоился. Соллукс охает и тянется к шее Эридана, опомнившись, втискивает пальцы прямо в жабры, пытаясь вырвать чувствительные жаберные лепестки, и Эридан кричит от боли, ударяет сильнее и валит Соллукса на пол, снова ударяя затылком.  
У Соллукса в глазах искры, в голове звенит, во рту — своя кровь, смешавшаяся с чужой сиреневой, а в штанах — стояк, потому что он начинает ненавидеть.  
Он никогда особо не обращал внимания на Эридана. Его было классно бесить, язвить в его адрес так, что тот блокировал сообщения, удалялся из бесед — а потом приходил, гордо игнорируя произошедшее или патетично требуя извинений, которых никогда не получал.  
Теперь Соллукс начинает ненавидеть этого морского ублюдка, сидящего на нём сверху и кусающего его шею.  
Соллукс сосредотачивается, не пытаясь больше ориентироваться с помощью зрения. Он не видит, ну и чёрт с ним. Он хватает Эридана за плечи, отрывает от себя, наотмашь бьёт — понимая по резкому выдоху и ощущению горящей кожи под своей ладонью, что попал. Пользуясь замешательством, переворачивается, подминая Эридана под себя, и шипит торжествующе:  
— Довыёбывался, рыбина? — и кусает прямо за пульсирующие жабры, чувствуя, как рвётся нежная тонкая кожица, лопаются сосуды и остро-солёная кровь жжёт язык.  
Эридан бьётся под ним и кричит, всхлипывая и пытаясь закрыться: боль побеждает гордость, и он хнычет, прося отпустить, перестать, но Соллукс продолжает грызть и рвать — Эридану всё равно не суждено вернуться в море. Морей нет, Альтернии нет, есть только их метеор как жалкие останки целой Вселенной.  
Наконец Эридан находит в себе силы отшвырнуть Соллукса — всё-таки он выше по гемоспектру и сильнее. Тот ударяется прямо о стену: не знает, о ту же самую или о другую, он не видит ни-чер-та. Но Эридан сам совершает глупость, сближаясь, налетая и опрокидывая, сдирая штаны до бёдер. Соллукс шипит, когда Эридан сжимает его раздвоенное щупальце слишком сильно, но в это же время ему сладко и приятно, и ненависть смешивается с кайфом, срывая голову. Он кричит, матеря Эридана, впихивающего своё щупальце сразу на всю длину — а оно у него, вопреки всем подколам и подъёбам, реально немаленькое. Но не разрывает — уже хорошо, а дальше становится ещё лучше: ощущение заполненности внутри, ритмичные сокращения и движение перепончатой ладони по его собственному щупальцу. Соллукс ненавидит этого ублюдка, но он слеп и не может ничего сделать сейчас, кроме как бросаться гневными словами между стонами.  
— Ты течёшь, — выдыхает Эридан, — извращенец.  
— Мра-а-а-а-азь... — протягивает Соллукс, пытаясь выгнуться, но Эридан не даёт этого сделать, прижимая левой ладонью к холодному полу. Правой он всё ещё дрочит Соллуксу, и тот не против. — Слаба-а-а-а-ак... Эриднище ёбаное-е-е-е... Продолжай, да, да!..  
Он внезапно срывается, резко дышит и уже близок к тому, чтобы излить генматериал, как вдруг Эридан прекращает двигаться в нём и резко сжимает щупальце, не давая кончить.  
— Мудак... — выдыхает Соллукс, извиваясь, но Эридан крепко держит его.  
Он сам ещё не кончил, Соллуксу отлично слышно его сбитое дыхание, но упрямство этого идиота...  
Эридан начинает двигаться вновь — сильно, жёстко; Соллукс кричит и дёргает задницей навстречу, но Эридан вновь останавливается за несколько секунд до.  
— Ублюдок...  
Соллукс слышит смех и тоже смеётся, зло и нервно. Эридан резко начинает вбиваться в него, и в этот раз уже не останавливается, продолжая двигать и рукой, и щупальцем, и Соллукс бессвязно угрожает ему мучительной смертью, если тот только попробует, только подумает прекратить.  
В этот раз Эридан доводит дело до конца.

Соллукс валяется на полу, весь в чужой крови и генматериале, и чувствует себя удовлетворённым и спокойным, несмотря на то, что его только что выебал худший враг. Он чувствует, как Эридан встаёт — по коже проходится холодок там, где секундой раньше касалась тёплая кожа. Как идёт в сторону, шурша мантией и вполголоса высокопарно бранясь.  
Затем слышит звук телепортации, треск света Надежды и быстро обрывающийся крик.  
И проваливается во тьму.

Только потом он узнаёт, что Эридан отымел его рядом с остывающим трупом Фефери. Соллуксу похуй на Феф, она была только заменой Арадии, и Соллукс ей об этом говорил. Но уничтожение матрисферы — надежды на возрождение расы троллей — и попытка убийства Канайи... Соллукс не понимает, а спросить не у кого — Канайя в гневе схватилась за бензопилу, и теперь Эридан существует лишь в виде окровавленных половинок с высыпавшимися из разрубленных полостей органами.  
Соллукс ненавидит этого ублюдка ещё сильнее, клянётся, что убьёт ещё раз, если встретит.

И один раз встречает в Пузыре снов.  
Они трахаются снова, ненавидя друг друга, и уже после этот Эридан с белыми глазами, этот проклятый призрак говорит, что он не его Эридан, он из той реальности, где они подтвердили свой кисмезис ещё до игры. Тот мир был уничтожен в самом начале сессии, а Соллукс погиб от взрыва метеорита одним из первых.  
Живой и настоящий Соллукс даёт этому Эридану по морде, разворачивается и просыпается.

Чем дальше, тем больше Соллукс начинает думать, что действия Эридана были необходимы.  
Его силы Рока дают понимание обречённости и неизбежности, и Соллукс видит, куда ведут все пути.  
К тому, что если бы не Эридан, то многие были бы живы.  
Но умерли бы позже.  
Заносчивый рыбий ублюдок был орудием судьбы — как Принц Надежды разрушал свой аспект и стремился к противоположному.  
К Року, судьбоносной неотвратимости.  
К его носителю, которого ненавидел сильнее всего на свете.  
Соллукс ненавидит Эридана за всё это.  
И будет ненавидеть до самого конца Вселенной.


End file.
